


Let Me Know When I’m Needed Home (You Call Me Up With A Head Full Of Filth)

by Migs



Series: Cocoon [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Beta Ashton, Beta Michael, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luke, Pet Names, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, butt stuff, this is a bit f up not gonna lie, this is cake but also muke?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst alphas and female omegas can be found from time to time, male omegas are kind of like unicorns. Mythical creatures no one has seen in ages. </p><p>Or: Luke presents as an omega and Calum as the only alpha of the band offers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Know When I’m Needed Home (You Call Me Up With A Head Full Of Filth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. Diving into A/B/O so this probably sucks.
> 
> So I had like 6 different stories in my notes and this is the one that got actually done.
> 
> This is based on so many things I don't even know where to start  
> \- That Japan Diaries video where Calum establishes himself as Alpha  
> \- All the recent interviews  
> \- That fingers up my ass thing got me proper fucked up not gonna lie  
> \- I wanted to write Cake just coz the Shazam interview where Cake got crowned as the most popular ship (me: [stares into the camera like i'm on the office])  
> \- But I also wanted to write Muke  
> Then this happened
> 
> Title: Catfish and The Bottlemen - Kathleen  
> Coz u know, why not butcher another song of one of my fave bands...
> 
> Edited on my iPad so do bear with me.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

The fact is that Calum doesn't really say much in the interviews. There are multiple reasons for that.

Ashton likes to speak. He likes to make himself heard when he can. Calum knows that his position behind the drums doesn't really give him much front stage presence so he likes to make himself heard when he can. Because he has a lot to say when right questions are asked. Also he is usually the only one out of four of them who knows what he's actually talking about.

Everyone loves Michael. He is loud and funny and people seem to gravitate towards him. Calum can't really blame them. He himself is in the same boat. It is always Michael this Michael that. That song, lost passport, hair set on fire or new hair colour... There is always something exciting going on with him.

Then you have Luke. Calum can't help but think Luke has to be the most ignored lead singer of any band ever. It's not that the doesn't want to speak. It's just no one will let him. If he does not get brushed off by the interviewer or ignored and over talked by Ashton then Michael will be yelling some kind of obscenity his way. So when he gets an opportunity to actually be heard, who's Calum to rob him of that?

So Calum doesn't say much in interviews. Or when he does, he tries to say something smart and what actually makes sense. Calum knows if there would be awards for the most evasive answers his band would get all the awards.

So yes, he tries to say something smart and reasonable. Except when he doesn't.

He is the first to admit she was good. She was nice and funny and the band liked her, Calum could tell. She didn't ask stupid questions and it seemed that she knew what she was talking about. Besides the 'happy poppy album' part but Calum is quite sure something got lost in the translation there. He could roll with upbeat maybe.

And she made them laugh. The pussy comment was probably the funniest thing anyone ever said to them in an interview. It caught them off guard. And then Ashton was laughing, Luke was having some kind of seizure and Michael was yelling 'Think of the Children'. And well, Calum's guard and brain to mouth filter was not really working properly and it was their last interview of the long promo day. So he just said it. And then everyone was laughing their arses off and Luke was parroting 'but stuff'.

They are serious band. Calum doesn't understand why people don't take them as such. For real.

However, the interview ended and Calum was quite sure his statement of putting fingers up his own ass will do a couple of rounds around the social media and then die down. Fans probably distracted by the new hair colour Michael will sprung on them.

It's not like the statement will change anything. No one will take it seriously and the interviewers will keep on asking about girlfriends and assigning heteronormativity to all of them. It's not like they were hiding anything. It was that the world was not listening closely.

Besides, who would believe an alpha who said he liked to have something up his ass. Imagine the scandal! Calum never really understood that part. For him, sex was something that felt good and lead to orgasms. And why would he limit himself to one gender only?

Yes, he is a male alpha, a rarity those days, and just because of that it does not mean that all he wants to fuck are girls, or omega girls. He enjoys the company of the boys as well. It's not like he has to knot everything he fucks. He's not a savage. Also, it doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy having something up his arse. Alpha or not, he still has prostate.

To be honest, Calum fucks much less than the world would have you believe. Yes, he likes the intimacy of another body but he can also do with his own two perfectly capable hands.

As for example right now. He is lying naked on the hotel bed, just in the middle of thinking how he should approach achieving of tonight's orgasm when Michael crashes through the door, hands pulling on hair and panic in his eyes.

"Calum, fuck, Calum!"

"What the fuck Clifford, I was just about to have a wank, what do you want?" Calum quickly pulls his sweatpants on and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Something's wrong with Luke."

"What do you mean?" Calum frowns and steps towards clearly distressed Michael who is standing in the middle of the room, between the door and the bed.

"We were playing video games and he started feeling weird."

Knowing them, Calum translates this into 'We were making out or engaging in some kind of foreplay'.

"What do you mean, weird?"

"Well, he got all feverish and started scratching at his skin and..." Michael stops as if doesn't know how to continue.

"And what Michael?"

"Well, he got wet" Michael awkwardly concludes.

"What do you mean he got wet?"

But before Michael can answer his question, the door is being open again and in comes Ashton carrying Luke in his arms bridal style, looking as confused and panicked as Michael. And then Calum smells it. The sweet sweet smell.

And oh. Oh. But it can't be. It's Luke. Or more specifically, he is a boy. Whilst alphas and female omegas can be found from time to time, male omegas are kind of like unicorns. Mythical creatures no one has seen in ages. And here it seems to be one. In Calum's room in Ashton's arms smelling so deliciously Calum wants to literally eat him alive. And then realisation hits him.

Luke is an omega. Luke is an omega in heat to be more precise.

"He was crying for something and scratching all over his skin. I didn't know what to do so I brought him here" Ashton offers in explanation as he deposits Luke on Calum's bed.

Luke curls into a ball and Michael quickly crawls up on the bed to plaster himself all over Luke's back, shooting hands trying to calm Luke down. Ashton is sitting on the other side, pressing his hand to Luke's forehead.

"He's so hot. His forehead is actually burning. We should call someone" Ashton suggests.

And well. There are two ways this can unfold in Calum's opinion.

"Wait."

Both, Michael and Ashton look at him and frown at his demanding tone. They are both betas so his command doesn't really have any proper effect on them. However, Luke is another story. It seems like his body finally sensed the presence of an alpha in the room. His body goes still as to calculate the next move and Calum knows he needs to act fast.

"Luke is in heat."

"What?!" Come two surprised replies of his band mates.

"I can smell him."

"But" Michael is the first to collect himself "he's a boy!"

"Male omegas are not unheard of Michael" comes Ashton's scolding reply.

"But..." Michael is now desperately looking from Ashton to Calum "he might be drugged! Someone might have slipped him something! He's.... He's Luke!"

And Calum hears what he is really saying. 'I'm beta.'

Calum can see a panic in bright haired guy's eyes and decides to put him out of his misery before he works up a panic attack.

"For fucks sake Michael, will you calm down? It's not the end of the world. He will go through the first heat, then he will get prescribed suppressants and you will have extremely horny omega on your hands one day per month. You'll be fine. You better get the spermicide shots sorted though. Not sure we are ready for the fifth member of this band just yet."

"But I'm beta!"

"God Michael, you really were not paying attention at school were you? Omega on suppressants is like any beta. Well except for boys I guess who can get wet and pregnant. But basically, once on suppressants, they won't be gagging for it. They just get really horny for like a day instead of full blown 24 hour knot begging. Also betas can knock omegas up."

"But Luke is not on his suppressants" helpfully supplies Ashton, which sends Michael back on the track of a panic attack.

"Well, there are two ways this can be dealt with really" Calum carefully states. He knows he needs to proceed with caution here.

"What are they?" Demands Michael.

"Well, it's his first heat and without an alpha those usually last for two days. So we can get the doctor in, he will get him an emergency shot which will then make him all drugged up for the next two days and he might be a bit out of it for a couple of days after until the drug wears off."

Michael frowns, looking back at Luke and gently stroking his sides as he enquires further "What's the other option?"

And well...

"I can fuck him and knot him for a day and he will be good as new this time tomorrow."

"What the fuck bro?!" Comes Michael's loud shout but all Calum can focus on is the tinny whine Luke let out. He has been surprisingly quiet and still so far. The command must have had stronger impact on him than Calum previously thought. Making Luke all quiet and still. Waiting. Trying to be a good omega. And fuck if that was not doing things to Calum.

"Well, essentially, when omega gets in heat and is not on suppressants, they need an alpha to fuck them through it. Their body is ready for reproduction and is seeking an alpha who will fill it up and knot it, trap and lock the seed inside omega's body to make sure omega's belly will go round with a baby. It doesn't really distinguish between potent sperm or blind sperm. It just carves the thickness and wetness of the spunk. Once the omega is properly bred, the body will calm down under the illusion that it achieved its purpose. To create another life. If not, well then you will have another heat in a month. As I said. We can drug Luke up for essentially a week or I could fuck him through this in 24 hours and be done with it."

Calum can see the storm going on in Michael's head whilst Ashton is wisely keeping his mouth shut and is gently stroking Luke's hair.

"Mikey" Calum says gently "I know this must be hard for you but think about Luke. Do you really want him to be out of it for the next five days when it can be over in 24 hours? You know I care about him and would never hurt him. You also know that I'm currently shooting blanks thanks to the shots. So there is nothing to worry about."

Michael is staring back at the omega he is holding and traces one of his hands gently up and down his arm. Luke lets out the tiniest of the whimpers and Michael immediately responds with soft "It's ok baby, you're gonna be fine" and kiss to omega's forehead. He closes his eyes briefly before opening them again and turning to Calum.

"Ok, let's do this."

"I feel like Luke should have a say in this" Ashton adds quietly.

Calum looks at Luke and his glazed over eyes and he is sure he won't be speaking for at least another couple of hours. Or well speaking anything reasonable.

"Have you looked at him Ash? I don't think he can do any talking right now" Calum points out to the drummer.

As on clue Luke whines again.

"Ok, let's put him out of his misery" Michael says determinately and turns to Calum "I'm not leaving."

Calum raises an eyebrow at Michael before addressing him "Do you really wanna do this to yourself? You know, there's a reason why heat porn is the most in demand porn. And why omega porn stars are probably the best paid in the business. He will not be able to focus on anything else but getting fucked. Do you really wanna see him beg and leak all over the bed for me? Because there's what is going to happen if you decide to stay. Once the heat properly hits him he will need to be in constant contact with an alpha. And I'm not talking hand holding. He will carve physical intimacy. His body will be all wet and inviting, opening and begging for an alpha's attention. All he will be focusing on is if there's a knot up his arse, pumping him full of seed until his belly stretches from the amount of it. So tell me Michael, can you handle seeing me pounding into him and him begging me to cream his insides? Because if you can, then you are more than welcome to stay."

Michael turned extremely pale during Calum's speech. He has also unwrapped himself from Luke and is now standing next to the bed.

"Cmon Ashton, I need a drink of something strong. Or the whole bar."

As he passes Calum on his way he stops right in front of him, their faces so close Calum can count his lashes.

"You'll take good care of him won't you?"

"You know I will."

And with one last look into Calum's eyes him and Ashton are out of the room, leaving Calum with the omega in his room.

'Ok, let's do this' Calum thinks as he loses his sweatpants and crawls on the bed towards Luke who is still curled into himself, dressed in basketball shorts and tank top.

He smells so sweet and Calum cannot wait to unwrap him and eat him up like a candy. He gently puts a hand on younger boy's knee and whispers

"Cmon Lukey, lie on your back for me. That's right. Who's a good omega. Such a good boy for me. Let me take your shirt off. Fuck, you are so hot. Now the shorts. Here we go love. Fuck Luke, you are so wet already. Your boxers are completely soaked!"

Calum gently rubs his palm over the blond boy's covered crotch before moving the hand further down and pressing two fingers into the wet fabric covering omega's hole. Even a slight pressure is enough to have the blond boy opening for the alpha. Luke is now arching his back slightly and trying to spread his legs.

"Shh baby boy. It feels good, doesn't it? You are so soaked, baby. Let's get those pants off" and with that Calum is pulling his fingers away and sliding the boxers down the long pale legs. Calum can't help but wonder at the beautiful contrast his dark skin makes against Luke's pale complexion.

"Spread your pretty legs for me" Calum demands and Luke is quick to comply. His long legs making space for Calum in between them.

Once Calum discharges Luke of his underwear he is climbing in between his legs, gently caressing his calves, both his hands gently dragging his legs up and bending them at the knees. He can see one of Luke's hands gently stroking his pretty pink cock whilst the other is playing with one of his nipples.

"Fuck" is the first thing Luke actually says since he was deposited on Calum's bed.

"Yeah baby, omega nipples are really sensitive. Does it feel good?"

Luke only replies in high pitched whine and arched back.

"Cmon, do both at once. It's gonna feel really good" Calum encourages the blond who now abandons his dick for another nipple. Calum can see how his nipples have already changed, areoles gotten bigger and darker, nipples grown a bit as well. They will now constantly be perked out. Calum is sure Luke will make alphas all over the world salivate over pictures of his constantly perked up nipples showing through his tight shirts.

And once someone manages to knock him up... Well let's just say Calum is looking forward to the shiny skin stretched over the round belly and the padding lactation glands will create on his chest.

As for now, Calum bends down and licks a stripe up Luke's dick which causes Luke to spurt a small dollop of precome on his happy trail that won't be there next month. Omegas are known for notoriously soft and smooth skin. Calum smirks to himself when he thinks about how Luke won't be able to grow a proper beard anymore.

He catches the tip of omega's pretty pink dick in his mouth, gently sucking on the head and flicking his tongue against the slit which causes Luke to moan even harder and leak from both ends even more. He is so sweet. Whole omega's body is made for two purposes. To bear children and to please alphas. It is well known fact that oral stimulation increases the amount of slick omegas produce which in turn increases the fertility rates.

"Your precum tastes so sweet baby. Your body is really trying hard to get me to bury myself in that pretty hole of yours. Give it my juice. Make your belly all swollen."

Calum gently kisses Luke's belly button before making his way further down, giving a teasing lick to the small balls and nosing down in between the pale cheeks. His palms gently part the globes to reveal the pretty pink and completely hairless puckered hole shinning with the slick trickling through the opening. Ha gives it a slow lick and then comes back again, stabbing his tongue into the pliant muscle which causes the omega to gush even more slick straight on the alpha's tongue. Calum is now licking and jabbing at the opening with newfound vigour. Luke is producing so much slick that Calum's jaw is all wet and dripping with omega's sweet juices. Calum can feel the opening tighten around his tongue and soft "Calum!" Confirms his suspicion. Pretty blond omega just came for the first time. On nothing but rubbing his sensitive nipples and Calum's mouth and tongue on his ass.

Calum stops licking at the pretty opening in favour of licking a small load Luke has just spurted on his belly. Luke's fingers gently tangle themselves in Calum's hair and are gently pulling him up his body. Calum is leaving a trail of kisses as he is making his way up the sweet body, gently flicking his tongue at Luke's left nipple and fuck him if that's not just the slightest taste of omega milk on his tongue. He is now face to face with Luke, their noses touching and Luke's wide baby blues staring at Calum's warm chocolate browns. Calum gently nudges Luke's nose before joining their lips together, licking into the omega's mouth. He separates them just enough to gently whisper against the younger boy's lips

"Can you taste yourself baby boy? How sweet your slick and come are on my tongue? Not to mention the milk your tits will produce once you are all full with a baby."

Luke moans at Calum's words, his mouth and chin now wet with own slick Calum left there. Eyes closing shut and legs crossing behind Calum's back, causing their cocks to brush against each other. It's such a sweet sweet friction that Calum can't do nothing else but bury his head in the junction of Luke's neck and shoulder, gently licking and biting at the sensitive skin there that causes Luke to move his hips so deliciously. He can feel the pretty thing in his arms breathing in his alpha scent. Calum's fingers are pulling on pretty blonde locks whilst Luke's are grabbing for Calum's butt cheeks, guiding his hip thrusts against Luke's own. So open and ready for the alpha.

"Fuck me, fill me. spread me on that thick knot of yours and make me all swollen" Luke begs prettily as Calum bites and licks on the column of his neck "please, I need it."

And fuck if that doesn't make Calum's own cock kick with desire. However, there's something he wants to try out. He read about it and he watched it in a porno but he wants to see if it's a real deal. He gently untangles himself from the needy omega and lies on the bed next to him. He lifts himself on his elbow and looks the omega up and down, his gaze stopping on the pretty baby blues that are glazed over with desire.

"Present for me baby" he gently demands and holds his breath.

Then he watches it happen. Luke's eyes widening slightly before he is turning on his belly, his hands gripping for the pillow in which omega is now burying his head with soft whines. His ass is up in the air at the perfect height and legs spread wide at the right angle for alpha to mount him. For alpha to bury his dick deep inside the slick warmth, to pop a knot inside and fill him full of baby juice.

Calum moves back behind the omega that is now in the perfect mating position. Showing off his hole just enough for alpha to see the slick dripping out of it and down his balls. Calum gently caresses omega's lower back before gently pushing his two fingers all the way in the needy hole. Marvelling at the wetness and ease of stretch. With his other hand he gently guides Luke who is now riding his fingers. First two, then three and moving to four. Stretching the omega full.

The slick is trickling out and around Calum's fingers who gently pulls them out again, his other hand moving Luke's head so that his slick wet fingers can gently push past Luke's lips to get him to suck on them, making his lips even shinier and his chin even wetter.

"That's right baby boy, suck on those fingers. Such a good boy for me. Presenting your arse so nicely as a proper omega should. Slick gushing out of your hole to trick an alpha into fucking it full of come. Begging for that thick spread of knot inside of you. Can you feel this baby? That's the tip of my dick ready to fuck that wet hole of yours."

Luke whines in distress at being teased and Calum shushes him again.

"Luke, sweetheart, I'm gonna take such a good care of you. I'm gonna fuck you so well. Tell me, Luke, can I fuck you? It's gonna feel so good sweetheart, I swear."

Luke whimpers a quiet "I need your cock, please, I need your knot, please Cali, give it to me" and then Calum's right hand is positioning his dick, spongy head teasing the wet entrance, whilst his left hand is keeping a tight grip on the hip to stop the movements of over eager omega pushing his arse back in a search of a dick.

Once he gently feeds half of his cock into the tight wetness of omega's body, his other hand also comes to rest on blond's hip before he's quickly thrusting all the way in. Calum moans loud at the wonderful feeling the tight heat provides for his dick. He can also feel the omega beneath him gently rocking and purring at the movement.

Calum lets a growl escape his mouth as he presses his left forearm across Luke's broad shoulders whilst his right arm is placed next the to omega's head. Successfully trapping Luke underneath the alpha and pinning him to the mattress. Calum can feel Luke is getting a bit jumpy so he blankets him with his body, forces his body weight on the omega to prevent him from fussing around on the bed and around Calum's cock.

"Feels good sweetheart?" Calum enquires as he gently rocks his hips against the omega's arse. He's slowly pulling his cock out and can feel the internal muscle working hard to keep him in, the hole clenching tight around the dickhead, preventing it to pop out. Calum smiles as he pushes his dick back inside in one smooth thrust of his hips. Now fucking quick and hard into the pliant body. He can feel the beginnings of his knot filling out but he doesn't want to knot Luke like some common bitch in heat. At least not the first time.

He pulls out and watches the slick and precome he leaked inside follow his cock, leaking down the red fucked open hole that Calum spreads with his two thumbs, preventing it from clenching shut. He can't help but spit into it and watch how the hole tries to unsuccessfully shut but can't because of the fingers spreading it open. Luke whines up in the pillows as Calum watches the mess of slick, precome and spit drip out of the forcefully stretched hole. He watches it drip down the blond's taint, slowly like a honey. Calum would bet all his money Luke's arse currently tastes sweeter than all the honey on the world. It's sweet smell inviting fertile alphas to claim it and seed it until there's a baby growing inside the belly.

He gently turns Luke around and pushes his legs on his shoulders, bending down to catch omega's lips in his own, letting his cock drag in between the pale cheeks. Luke is now titling his hips up and finding the perfect angle at which alpha's head of the dick catches against the wet opening at every slide. Gently rocking against it and trying to trick it inside. Gushing even more slick to show off how well prepared and ready it is for breeding.

Calum gently kisses the thin lips as he finally pushes back in, rutting against omega's arse and making it take everything he gives.

Luke is in heaven, he can tell, his pretty body impaled on thick dick, sending him into ecstasy as he grinds down on the dick, his hole catching the barest hint of the knot developing at Calum's base. Calum is trying to distract the needy omega by kissing him all over the face, now gently nibbling on the jaw line. One of his hands is playing with Luke's nipple which produced just the tiniest dollop of milk. It is not unheard of, omegas producing milk during their first heat. Calum feeds the sweet wetness to Luke's mouth, making the blonde to suck hard on the fingers pushed unceremoniously in his mouth.

He is so beautiful. Pale skin flushed with heat, legs clenching tight around Calum's neck whilst the hole is wet and open for the cock. Small purrs escaping pretty lips red from biting and sucking and wet with Calum's saliva and own slick and milk.

Calum can't help but imagine how beautiful he will look when knocked up. Big round belly and tits dripping milk. Bouncing on the thick cock and carving physical intimacy. Begging for a knot even though his body was already bread successfully. But wanting more. Always more. More love, more fucking, more spunk locked inside his pretty body.

Calum can see him. A pretty small baby boy. With his dark complexion and Luke's pretty nose. Wide brown eyes staring at him as he feeds off of Luke's chest, small dribble of milk escaping small plump lips.

He can also see a small baby girl. Pale as snow with bright blonde hair and enchanting green eyes. Having everyone wrapped around her finger from the day she was born.

And it's just such a turn on for Calum. This fertility that Luke is presenting right now. His legs have now fallen of Calum's shoulders and are clenching tight around Calum's middle. The images of pregnant Luke and Luke with children causing his thrusts to get sharper and quicker, his knot growing fast and bumping against the omega's opening.

"Oh sweetheart, you are being so good for me. Your pretty body opening around my cock to accommodate for the big load I'm gonna pump into you. Lock you on my dick and fill you full of my pups. I'll fill you so full that there's no way you won't be round and full with my child in 9 months. Big belly and leaking tits. How does this sound sweetheart?"

Calum knows that he is shooting blanks now. Luke knows that as well. However, omega brain in heat drinks the words like the desert water. Making Luke push hard against Calum's cock and causing him to purr in content. Back arching off the bed and mouth seeking the sinful lips feeding it the dirty words.

Calum quickly rolls them over, with him on his back and omega lying on his chest.

"Cmon baby boy, sit up for me. Sit on my dick and help me get this knot inside of you. That's right. Good boy. Here, give me your hand. That's right. Work that hole around my cock baby."

Calum is now increasing the speed of his thrusts at the omega in his lap tries to sit as still as possible. His pretty cock dribbling all over his belly as the hole tries to accommodate for a fat knot.

"There we go Lukey" he says as with one strong thrust finally pushes his knot inside. Luke whines around it. His body wanting to escape thick intrusion but his brain telling him to take it. To be a good little omega and let an alpha fuck a fat knot inside his arse that will fill him up with potent come. Once the knot is fully in, Calum can feel Luke's asshole clenching tight shut. His internal walls now squeezing his dick and knot until Calum cannot resist it anymore. He comes with loud moan "Luke!" as his dick starting to release copious amounts of his spunk into the pretty blonde who has come from the feeling of his arse being finally locked around a fat knot alone.

Luke has now exhaustedly collapsed onto Calum's chest and he can feel his wet chest pressing against Calum's. He gently caresses the blonde locks as omega on his dick sighs contently.

"You were so good for me baby. Relaxing that pretty boy hole of yours so easily around my dick. Taking my knot so eagerly. Can you feel my come pumping into you sweetheart? My body is working so hard to pump you absolutely full of baby" Luke whines softly at those words.

"You are going to be so full of it baby. Do you know that once I finally pull out tomorrow evening there's gonna be almost two litres of baby juice inside you? Your pretty hole is gonna clench so tight once I pull out that none of it will be able to leak out. That's why when I'm done with you we'll have to empty you up. Spread you on two fingers so you can leak it out. Yeah baby? We should ask Mikey for help. I bet he would love to keep you spread open on his two fingers as you lay against my chest in that big big bathtub of ours that we have in the bathroom. I bet he'd love to see how your boy hole looks all shiny and stretched open, messed up with pearly white leaking out of you. Maybe he will spread you on his fingers extra hard and then lick In between his fingers, gently suck my baby juice out of you, if you ask nicely. You are gonna taste so good sweetheart. Omega slick and alpha cum. Would you like that, princess?"

Calum can feel what the words are doing to Luke as his inner walls are clenching around Calum's dick at rapid peace, massaging thick spurts of come out of him. He can also feel the growing wetness on his chest. His nipples must be leaking. Calum moves one of his hands down to carefully play with one of the buds.

"So hot baby, leaking out of your pretty tits. You are going to be so beautiful nursing our child. And once our baby boy is done with it you will let me suck on the remains, won't you? I bet me and Michael will have to fight over your sweet milk. Will you let us both suck on your pretty small breasts as you will be carrying Michael's child? Just imagine baby, one of us on each side, gently sucking the baby juice out of you."

Luke cries softly as he comes again against their belies.

"That's alright princess, go to sleep. You must be exhausted. I'm gonna be right here when you wake up. Deep inside you filling you with another batch of alpha come."

Calum watches as Luke's eyes slowly close in exhaustion. He watches him sleep on his chest, safe in alpha's embrace and contently locked up on alpha's knot.

\----

It's been a rough 24 hours on both of them. Calum was waken up in the middle of the night by a horny omega in heat that demanded rough fucking. Calum fucked Luke hard and fast from behind before omega tiredly collapsed on the bed, belly pressing into the mattress as alpha was just locking his knot inside. They fell asleep with Calum protectively curled against Luke's back.

Calum was woken up again in the early morning hours. It was a particularly sweet sight to wake up to. He was on his back as Luke was bouncing up and down on Calum's lap whilst furiously tugging on his cock. Calum helped him along with gentle thrusts from below and spurting another thick stream into the horny omega. He watched in fascination as omega's belly started to slowly stretch to accommodate for all the seed it was receiving. He gently stroked at it whilst Luke was working himself on Calum's dick.

By 8 pm as Luke was nearing the last and final hour of his heat, his belly was round and protruding as if he were already a couple of months pregnant.

They were just resting after what they both hoped was the last knotting of his heat session, Calum poped against the headboard and knees lifted up, with Luke still trapped on his dick and resting against Calum's chest. They were quiet and just enjoying the presence of each other when the soft knocking disturbed the peace.

Calum knew who it was.

"Come in Michael, it's almost over anyway."

The omega in his lap stiffened as the door opened and Calum gently shushed the omega "it's alright Luke, it's just Michael. He's worried about you."

He looked up and was met with apprehensive looking Michael standing at the foot of the bed, big bottle of orange juice and granola bars in his hands. Calum could see the way he was staring at Luke who now turned his head just enough that he was able to see the bright haired boy standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed. Calum knew they probably made quite a picture, him and Luke. Both naked on the bed with soaked sheets, Luke's belly round with the seed inside and still impaled on Calum's knot that was now almost down enough for him to pull out.

Calum decided to put him out of his misery.

"Cmon Mikey, don't be shy. Come closer. I bet this pretty omega here would enjoy some juice and food."

Michael slowly approached the bed, kicked his shoes off and crawled on the bed next to Calum, gently petting Luke's hair. He unwrapped one of the granola bars and started feeding it to the youngest boy who happily accepted food.

"How are you feeling baby?" Michael asked once Luke was done with the second granola bar and drank a bit of juice that Calum was now swallowing down his own throat.

"It's almost over Mikey" Luke answered shyly. Calum had to admit they were sweet. So caring and attentive towards each other. He would be jealous if he wouldn't be the one with the knot deep inside blond's arse right now. A knot that was almost completely down which gave Calum a naughty idea.

"Michael, wanna fuck him one last time before his heat is over? I would be a shame to not feel the tight wetness of omega in heat."

"But I'm not on sperm shots!" Michael protested but without proper heat behind his words. 

"Mate, I fucked him so full of my alpha come that I'm 99% sure that your drop of beta sperm won't knock him up."

Michael looks at Luke.

"Cmon, what's the worst that can happen? Another pretty thing that will have everyone wrapped around their fingers" Calum edged them on and he could see in their eyes how this minuscule possibility of getting Luke actually knocked up was getting both hot and bothered.

Calum, tired of waiting, gently lifted the omega from his now deflated knot and gently laid him down between him and Michael.

"Cmon Mikey, you know you want it. He wants it. Look at his pretty cock, all clubbed up at the idea of another load fucked into him. His belly already full and stretched but his hole begging for more."

Michael growled as he launched himself on Luke, roughly kissing the youngest whilst his hand roughly pushed his trackies and pants down and started roughly pulling on his dick.

Soon, Michael lost his clothes and was now straddling Luke's waist, one of the hands angling the blond's head to achieve perfect angles for the kisses Michael was now leaving all over the blond's face, neck and collarbones.

"Suck on his nipples. They are so sensitive. If you are lucky he will lactate for you" Calum edged Michael on.

Michael followed up on Calum's suggestion and is now gently biting and licking on one of the small buds, making Luke cry and arch his back in pleasure. Michael is now rearranging them so that he is in between Luke's legs, not stopping the suction on the abused bud. Calum hears him moan extra loud and he would bet anything that he just got a taste of omega's milk. This seems to edge him on even more as he is suddenly lifting Luke's legs and burying himself in the tight heat.

"Fuck Calum, I thought you were spreading him on your cock for the past 24 hours. How come he's still so tight?"

"Well, his body is trying to lock all the spunk inside him to make a baby. Can't you see his belly, all stretched out. It's just a natural reaction that prevents anything from leaking."

Calum can see how this is affecting Michael, making him groan louder and fuck even harder into the pliant blond trapped beneath him. Calum can see Michael sneaking a hand in between their bodies and palming at Luke's cock, making him whine around the dick in his arse prettily and the he is coming all over Michael's hand and both of their bellies. Michael ruts hard into the blond, all of his cock already in but trying to force even more of himself inside the pretty boy laying exhausted on the sheets.

Michael comes with loud shout of 'Luke' as he fucks himself through the orgasm and then collapses on Luke's broad chest.

Luke is gently stroking bright haired hair as patiently waits for Michael to roll off him. It looks like Mike is not planning on pulling out any time soon though.

"Fuck, that was amazing" he says as he gently pecks Luke on the lips and turning towards Calum, gently pulling the tanned boy down so that their faces are now only inches apart. He gently kisses the full lips before looking Calum directly in the eyes and saying "Thank you for taking care of him". Nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

Calum smiles at him as he is freed of Michael's grip and sits back.

"It was my pleasure really."

"So, what's next" Michael inquires after if minute of content silence.

"Now" Calum says before sending an amused look Luke's way "we have to clean up the mess."

And if Luke's cheeks go all pink at that... Well Michael soon finds out why."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Was it ok or was it pure rubbish?
> 
> You can now also talk to me here if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
